<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rest he deserves by ryukogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136106">the rest he deserves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/ryukogo'>ryukogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Napping, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/ryukogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rest he deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about being a student of St. Flora was that sometimes, the work dealt to you was not directly equivalent to the lessons taught to you. Sometimes it was worse, sometimes the topics weren’t even outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>discussed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in class and you’d be forced to look them up yourself. It left a lot of its students drained, but Muku supposes that’s what they got for choosing an escalator school like St. Flora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Presently, he and Yuki were on the sofa, doing homework together. With most of the living room clear, they remained fairly undisturbed for the most part, their only background noise being Omi’s humming as he worked on dinner for the night. He could hear the rapid clacking of Tsuzuru’s keyboard as he worked on what Muku could only assume was yet another script while he sat at the table, or perhaps something else for the director.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah- he was getting distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says to Yuki, turning back to the books and papers scattered all over the table. They’d already finished science, so math was their next homework assignment and neither of them were particularly keen on it - which led to Muku daydreaming a whole lot. “Where were we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki lets out a low hum. “The Vigenere cipher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should ask Chikage-san for help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t making me move from this spot, wonderboy. We can brute force this. Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair enough. He was fairly sure Chikage wasn’t home yet, anyway, so it would’ve been pointless to stand up from their fairly comfortable position at the moment - side by side on the couch, already changed out of their uniforms. Yuki’s legs are raised on the sofa, tucked to his side as he reaches over to grab a notebook from the table and prop it open on his lap, pulling out the pencil tucked behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why they’re making us learn this,” Yuki mutters, glancing over his shoulder to peek at his notes. “It’s not like we’re going to be needing to know how to make ciphers any time soon.” Pause. “... Unless I make my signature a cipher and have it on everything I make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you already have a signature, Yuki-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’s already cute. But now I’m thinking about having a specific cipher that only I can understand. And maybe you, if I need someone to back me up on authenticity checks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- it’s pleasant surprise, don’t worry,” Muku smiles. “I’m… glad you’d trust me enough with a key to your cipher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cipher that’s still up in the air, mind you,” Yuki purses his lips as he looks down at his notebook again. Muku watches as he decrypts the message their teacher had assigned as homework: MENAGERIE. “But of course I’d trust you with a key. I’m not trusting the hack with it for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku bites back a giggle before turning to his homework. Better... focus again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Wait, what time was it again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku blinks blearily, and realizes faintly that he’d dozed off after that conversation with Yuki on ciphers and trust and Tenma. When he glances at the clock in the living room, he realizes with a jolt that they had quite literally slept through the usual time for dinner - and that Omi was no longer cooking. He couldn’t hear the sounds of him cooking anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear silverware clinking against dishes though, and goes to crane his head around to check- when he realizes he’s pinned to his place by a weight on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku glances to his side, and audibly squeaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his shoulder is none other than Yuki Rurikawa, having dozed off as well. His chest rises and sinks in a quiet rhythm, face calm and at rest. There are no pencils and notebooks anywhere near him - when Muku looks at the table, they’re all already stacked up and arranged neatly on the coffee table in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t want you to accidentally poke your eyes out while you napped,” he hears Izumi’s voice say softly behind them. The director smiles kindly at him as she walks around so Muku can see her. “So we pried those out of your hands and laps. Don’t worry - Omi already set aside plates for the two of you before the others could eat all of tonight’s dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku helplessly looks between the director and Yuki. “Um.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry!” Izumi laughs. “We’ll be quiet. Wouldn’t want to disturb our hardworking costume designer, after all. You two have been working so hard, after all. He deserves to rest, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku looks at Yuki, and unconsciously his face softens - something that doesn’t go missed by the director, whose eyes glint knowingly. “... Yeah. Yuki-kun works so hard to make sure everyone gets the best costumes for our performances... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you need to rest too, don’t you think?” At her words, Muku turns a bright crimson. “Ahaha, don’t be embarrassed, Muku. Come on - I don’t think Yuki’s going to wake up if you change your position just a little. You can nap a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noisy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi would have to admit, she’d never seen someone go through at least five different shades of white and then twenty shades of red in the span of thirty seconds like Muku had just now. “Y-Yuki-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh. Stop it, wonderboy,” Yuki grumbles. “If you’re not going to stay still, then move over and let me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku goes slack under him, slumping against the side of the sofa. Izumi wisely decides to make sure his body hits one of the couch cushions instead of the hard edge of the sofa before he does. When he does, Yuki sleepily curls up and just drapes an arm over Muku - making the poor boy turn an even more furious shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yukki and Mukkun look so cute!” Muku hears Kazunari crow, but before he can do anything Yuki’s already thrown a shoe in the voice’s general direction. He doesn’t hear Kazunari yelp in pain, however - it’s Tenma who yelps. He watches Yuki’s sleeping face morph into a satisfied one at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi shushes the others, shooing them off. When she looks back at Muku, she winks. “Have a good rest, you two. When Yuki decides to wake up, dinner’s in the fridge, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku can only nod helplessly, too flustered to do anything else beyond allow Yuki to snooze on. With a smile, the director leaves them to it, allowing Muku to just… take the time and observe the sleeping Yuki a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… Yuki-kun… really does work so hard, doesn’t he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he muses to himself, unconsciously tucking a lock of Yuki’s hair behind his ear when he sees him scrunch his nose up at it, the edges tickling at his nose. Despite his earlier embarrassment, now he was calming down considerably, perfectly content to just lie there as needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah… he needs to rest, after working so hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest too, you know. You think too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muku watches as Yuki shifts position, resting his chin on Muku’s chest. Now this- this was a cuddle, wasn’t it? Azami would probably be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandalized </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he was looking right now. Muku’s cheeks flush red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yuki says, and Muku watches his fiery eyes blink slowly at him. “Did you hear me, wonderboy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Muku answers softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you dozing off yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Muku’s eyes meet Yuki’s carefully. “... Sorry, Yuki-kun. I just kind of got caught up in staring at you for a bit. You’re really cute, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki averts his gaze, but Muku sees his cheeks are fairly red as well as he rests his cheek on Muku’s chest again. He thinks Yuki can hear his heart like this, and hopes it’s not too much of a traitor to his current feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-dump. Ba-dump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“... I know that already, but… thanks, wonderboy.” Pause. “... It’s weird, but for some reason, it means more when it comes from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Ahaha… Yuki-kun’s blushing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up or I’ll bite you, wonderboy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>